


Locked Out

by orphan_account



Series: The Brat Across the Hall [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Making Out, Neighbors, POV First Person, Titan-haired!Eren, for like 5 seconds, rated T for levi's potty mout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lives across the hall from a nineteen year old who sleeps until noon, sings way too loud in the shower, and gets locked out way too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sober or not, Eren and Levi need to make out more often.

So there’s this kid that lives across the hall from me. I think his name is Aaron, or Evan. It could be Kevin, I don’t know, I really haven’t paid that much attention.

Pretty sure he’s just starting out on his own because he’s always locking himself out of his apartment with his phone and shit still inside. When that happens, he walks across the hall and knocks fourty-seven-thousand times until I open the door, and he asks if he can borrow my phone.

It’s happened twice this week already. Twelve times in the last month. Twenty-four times in the last three months. He’d only lived here three months. I was starting to think he’d never learn to put his keys or his phone in his pocket.

Saturdays are my days off. On one particularly warm Saturday, I went to see my sister Petra for two hours. When I got back, I heard whatever his name is singing. The walls in this building are thin and if you’re quiet enough you can hear an entire conversation one door over. Along with that, you can hear water going through the pipes, the elevator going up and down, and doors and windows opening and shutting. But I shouldn’t be able to hear this kid singing “Wrecking Ball”.

The following Saturday when I was headed out to join my best friend Erwin for a drink, Aaron was down in the lobby in a green t-shirt and inside-out sweatpants and messy-as-fuck hair, getting his mail. I’m pretty sure he got up about four seconds before deciding to head down.

I was kept up two Wednesday’s ago by Evan and what I think was about six people whooping and hollering in his apartment. I had half a mind to walk across the hall, kick the door down, and kick each of their faces in, but by the time I had actually considered it, they had quieted down.

And fuck if it wasn’t my luck that the Saturday I have nothing to do and was planning to relax in my own living room with a drink and my brand new DVD of Season 1 of The Walking Dead, the kid forgets his key.

But this time, I invite him in. I’ll admit I was a bit buzzed by the time episode 3 came on. I learned the kid’s name wasn’t Aaron, or Evan, or Kevin. It was Eren. Eren Jaeger. I was close with Aaron, though. I introduce myself for the first time since he moved in.

He ended up watching up to five episodes with me before he asked if he could use my phone. After he left I realized I hadn’t paid attention to what I was watching. And do you wanna know why? Because Eren had long hair, and it was distracting me to the point that, at the moment I realized it, it pissed me off.

Why the fuck was he letting it grow out. And why was he letting it grow in front of his face. And why did I even care.

And now it’s Saturday again, and I’ve experienced the holy trinity of Eren Jaeger’s ungodly annoying habits all within the same day. He meets me when I’m going down to the lobby at noon so he can retrieve his mail while I’m on my way to pick my friend up from the airport and we walk down the stairs together. This time he’s got on plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt with the Batman symbol on it, and once again, his fucking long hair is in a fucking mess. I’d come to the conclusion that he was twenty-one or twenty-two and if it wasn’t for the fact he lacked facial hair I’d almost call him a hippy.

Hanji was excited to hear about everything I had to say pertaining to Eren between the airport and her hotel.

When I get back from transporting Hanji, I manage to catch the end of his shower solo, and it surprises me that nobody has contacted the super about a murder taking place in his apartment due to dying human noises.

I felt the need to drink that night. I wasn’t stressed or anything, but I had alcohol, and I didn’t to be at work until 2 on Sundays, so why the fuck not? Nothing was stopping me.

Nothing, that is, up until I was on my fifth drink and there was a knocking at my door. I wonder who in the fuck it could be.

I turned the knob and opened the door, kind of surprised to see Jaeger standing there. Not because he locked himself fucking again, but because that mess of hair had been trimmed down to frame his face and no longer reached his shoulders.

“What.” I’m proud to say I didn’t sound the slightest bit drunk.

“Can I come in?”

He normally says he locked himself out or asks if he can borrow my phone first thing. I move out of the way and he walks inside. He doesn’t mention locking himself out or needing to borrow my phone when he’s walking to my couch, or when he’s sitting down, or when he’s eying my half-empty glass on the table.

I shut the door and join him. “So, locked yourself out again?”

Eren smiled guiltily. “Yeah, but I actually had my phone this time. The Super told me he wouldn’t be able to let me in until he got back from some meeting at, like, nine. Is it okay if I hang out here?”

“I don’t care what you do.” I told him. “You can have a drink if you want, since you’ll be here a while.”

“I, uh, I don’t drink.”

“Pfft. Okay, whatever.”

I tune out the fact that he’s even sitting beside me with the rest of my drink and whatever was on my TV. Eventually I turn to him and see he’s already looking back.

“You got a haircut.” I point out.

He nodded. “Yeah… my sister said I was starting to look like a homeless person so I figured it was time.”

It was hard not to laugh at the way he said it. It came out so casually, like he was told he looked like a homeless person all the time. I don’t know why it made me laugh as hard as it did, but it did.

He stared at me until I caught my breath. “What’re you lookin’ at.”

“Um… you just, you, um. You look, uh, cute when you laugh.”

What the fuck.

Cute?

Okay then, I’ll take it. Cool.

“You’re not too bad yourself there, kiddo.” Wait. Oops.

“So, uh… can I tell you something?”

I don’t think he caught that I just told him he wasn’t bad looking. Awesome. “Sure.”

He didn’t say anything for a while, and that feeling that eats away at you because of curiosity was getting irritating, so I smacked him on the arm. “You know telling me something requires you to open your fucking mouth and speak words, right?”

Eren rolled his eyes at me. Fucking brat. “I was trying to figure out how I wanted to say it, Christ.”

“Well _fuck_ , sorry, princess.” I have no idea why I called him princess, but I felt like it fit in the moment. Don’t fucking judge me. “So what is it?”

“Okay um… wait, how drunk are you?”

I glared at him. “Fuck you, I’ve only had five.”

“ _Only_.”

“Do you wanna wait in the fucking hall?” I threatened.

He shook his head. “No, no sorry… never mind, um… I think I will take you up on your offer.”

“My what?”

“For a drink.”

“Oh.” I pointed toward the kitchen. “Get yourself a glass of what’s on the counter.”

He hesitated to get up. I don’t know what possessed me to do this, but when he stood and stepped passed me, I whacked him on the ass. It made a really satisfying noise, along with the surprised yelp that came from his mouth, and I snorted. This kid is a hoot, holy shit,

“Glasses are in the thing above the stove. The cabinet. The cabinet above the—fuck it you’ll figure it out.”

I hear him clinking glasses trying to get one out of the cabinet and then the sound of him pouring himself a drink. The bottle taps against the counter and then he’s walking back into the living room. When he sits back down, he doesn’t look at me. He just stares at the drink in his hands.

He literally stares at it for like five minutes.

“Okay, so, you know you can’t drink it unless you put the glass to your lips, right?”

“Shut up, I know how to drink.” He mumbled.

I smirked. “Do you? Because you’ve been having a staring contest with that glass since you got back over here.”

Eren is silent. He looked at me, then back at the glass, and then he lifts it to his mouth. I expect him to sip at it like Erwin does when we go drinking, but after he barely tastes it, he downs it. A dribble of it drips down his chin. When he’s finished he slams the glass down on the table and gags.

“Wow.” I snorted.

“I told you I don’t drink.” He said, wiping the access liquid off his face with his sleeve.

“Yeah, I can tell. You chugged it like it was a beer, Jesus Christ.”

I don’t know how many drinks we ended up having and making random toasts to after that. Maybe four or five, I can’t be sure. It if wasn’t for the fact that he seemed to take to it much after his third glass and half of my—I think—seventh, I would be wasted. But Eren was more than happy to finish off my last drink.

“Okay,” I said, leaning back against the arm of my couch and propping my legs up on his lap. “Tell me what you were gonna tell me earlier.” My voice slurred a bit, but it isn’t nearly as bad as it would be had all nine or ten drinks I had been finished off by myself.

He groans. “It’s so stupid though, oh my god.”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“Okay.” That was easy enough. “So for, like, the past four months, I’ve been trying to hit on you, but I really suck at that kind of thing, and you kind of scare the shit out of me.”

I laughed. I don’t know why. Everything is funny right now. “I went from cute to scary in less than an hour. Damn. Okay so is that why you’re always getting locked out of your apartment?”

“The first two times were accidents.” He admits. “But, like every time after.”

“Christ.” I move my legs off of him and sit up straight on the couch. “Now I have to tell you something.”

He gave me his full attention. “Go ahead.”

“You need to stop singing in the good damn shower because you sound like a cat being strangled and everyone can hear it.”

“Oh, man.” He stared at me like I was showing him the fucking universe. “And here I thought you were gonna give me a freakin’ love confession. Damn.”

“Love is for suckers with time for emotions.” I said.

Eren pulled his legs up onto my couch and if it weren’t for the fact that I was drunk and his shoes were off, I would have killed him. “You’re a shitty romantic but I can totally get into that.”

“Wow. You’re about as smooth at flirting as you are at drinking.”

He exhaled and leaned so hard to the left his face fell just above my hipbone. “What do you expect, I’ve never drank before. Drunk. Drinked. What the hell ever.”

“So you one of those responsible twenty-one year olds then.” I jab my index finger against his forehead and he flinches before leaning up on his arms and staring up at me.

His eyebrows are up. He looks confused. “Dude I’m nineteen.”

“Oh.”

Normally this would have affected me more than it would while I’m drunk because he’s drinking underage and it was my alcohol, but what the fuck does it matter. He’s not going anywhere tomorrow; I’ve known his schedule long enough to know he won’t get up until one anyway so he’ll be sober—albeit hung-over—and nobody but me and him will know.

“Yeah. So how old are you?”

“Twenty-nine.”

Eren stared at me like it was the most shocking thing I could have told him. “Shit, you’re old.”

“Well a big fuck you to you too.”

“No, dude, no that’s, no, I didn’t mean it as an insult!” He practically swore left and right, and up and down and diagonally.

“Really, because the ‘shit’ part kind of threw it over the wall of endearment and into the pool of offense.”

“What?”

“It’s a god damn metaphor.”

Eren sat up and I followed the action. He pursed his lips and looked like a fucking puppy. “So that means you’re ten years older than me.”

“You can do math, congratulations.”

He pouted. “No, shut up. Like, when you were ten, I was a baby. And when you were twenty, I was ten.”

I want to punch him in this fucking face. Oh my god. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you know if you wanted to hit on me, you were going about it the wrong way.”

He cocked his head to the side. “I was?”

“Yep. Every time you got locked out of your apartment I wanted to punch you in the fucking neck. But, you could have totally flirted with me all the times we passed each other in the hall. Except for the one time your sweatpants were inside out because you looked like a damn hobo.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because you looked like a damn hobo.”

Eren acts like he’s offended, like a fucking drama queen, and continued to pout. “That hurt my feelings you old fuck.”

“I regret nothing.”

“No, but like, you need to apologize.”

The booze made me do it. Taking Eren’s face in my hands, I brought him forward until his those fucking beautiful eyes of his blurred together from being so close to my own and I could hear him breathing in and out from his nose. “I’m sorry, princess.”

And yeah. I fucking kissed him. I am a twenty-nine year old man, pretty damn close to being drunk off my ass, and I’m kissing a nineteen year old kid who is also pretty much drunk off of his ass. Which, not too long ago, I smacked. And again: I regret nothing.

Eren’s hands quickly found my shoulders and he didn’t take long to kiss back. Our lips moved together. He inhaled sharply through his nose, which would normally be disgusting, but because I didn’t want him to pull away—fuck his lips tasted nice—made it okay.

My arms moved on their own, quickly fastening around his neck and pulled him closer to me, until I had pulled him on top of me. He didn’t seem to mind.

Tilting my head to the right, my tongue tapped his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in return, granting me entrance. He tasted like alcohol. Duh.

I felt his tongue run across mine and at the same time, one of his hands found its way up my shirt. Eren’s nails aren’t quite nubs, and I have quite a kink for scratching, but he didn’t quite do it justice other than digging said nails into my chest. I’ll take what I can get.

Eren’s tongue tapped the top of my mouth and I took that as my chance to latch onto it. Not hard, just a nibble, which ended with me sucking on it and him trying to suppress a moan and failing.

My right arm left its spot from around his neck, my hand slowly moving downward and giving a firm squeeze to his ass cheek, which made him yelp against my and jump forward.

He pulled away only for a moment before leaning forward and kiss me again, nipping at my bottom lip and pulling it back before attacking my tongue with his own.

God it had been years since I had kissed anyone like this.

And of course his god damn phone started ringing. He pulled away, hesitating to answer it.

“Hello?” He tried to keep his voice from slurring. “Oh—ah, yeah! Yeah I’m still here... I’m across the hall from my room. Yes, thanks… I’ll, um, be… out in a minute. Okay. Thank you, bye.”

My hand was still on his ass and I had no intention of letting go. “Hm?”

“The super’s standing outside my door.” His voice is quieter now. Must be self-conscious now that he knows everyone in the god damn world can hear him when he’s in the shower. “I, uh… I gotta go.”

“Shame.” To be honest, I can’t tell if this was the drunk or the sober part of my mind talking, but either way it didn’t matter. “Maybe you’ll forget your key tomorrow and come over while you wait…”

“Or, uh… maybe I could come over anyway?” He smiled.

“Maybe.” I replied.

He leaned forward again and we shared a final kiss before he forced himself off of me and walked slowly to the door. He wiped his mouth free of any saliva and tried his best to compose himself before he opened the door and walked out.

The super stared at him and peeked in at me before Eren shut the door. I heard them talking but none of what they said made any sense—pretty sure Eren was trying really hard to sound as sober as he possibly could—when finally the sound of Eren’s door opening and closing, along with the super getting in the elevator filled my apartment.

Whether or not Eren was completely hung-over tomorrow, I had a feeling he’d be over. And I’m totally okay with that.

Or maybe I’d get locked out next time.


End file.
